Une soirée d'exception
by Lili76
Summary: Réponse au troisième défi de Crazy Av, sur le thème Billard et gage. J'espère avoir respecté le thème !


Marinette aurait dû se douter que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Déjà quand Alya était arrivée chez elle ce soir là surexcitée, elle aurait dû se méfier.

Au fil des années, elle avait été témoin des idées brillantes de sa meilleure amie.

Depuis leur rencontre, elle ne pouvait pas se plaindre de s'ennuyer avec Alya. Sa pétillante amie n'était jamais à court d'idées.

Depuis quelques mois, son amie devenait de plus en plus insistante sur son célibat. Plus exactement sur son absence d'histoire sentimentale depuis qu'elle avait croisé le regard émeraude d'un certain jeune homme...

Au collège, Marinette était tombée folle amoureuse d'Adrien. Il avait suffit d'un regard et Alya l'avait écouté soupirer sans se plaindre.

Puis Alya avait trouvé l'amour auprès de Nino. Le meilleur ami d'Adrien.

Fatalement, le quatuor d'amis s'était rapproché jusqu'à devenir inséparables.

Marinette avait appris à être plus naturelle face à Adrien. Il lui arrivait encore de bégayer ou de rougir, surtout quand l'élu de son coeur s'approchait un peu trop près d'elle par surprise.

Le plus souvent donc, les sorties se faisaient à quatre. Si au départ, Marinette s'était sentie gênée, il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle appréciait ces moments.

Après tout elle n'était plus une jeune collégienne mais bel et bien une jeune femme tout juste majeure.

Avec l'âge, elle était devenue ravissante. Ses amis l'avaient remarqué, et avaient également remarqué le regard des hommes la suivant... Marinette n'y prêtait pas attention.

Si Alya avait su pourquoi, elle ne serait certainement pas aussi taquine en ce moment, pensa brièvement Marinette.

Certes, son cœur battait désespérément pour Adrien. Mais il y avait une autre raison... Car elle était toujours Ladybug.

Son activité secrète d'héroïne de Paris mobilisait à la fois son temps libre et son énergie.

Alya donc, s'était mis en tête de réunir enfin Marinette et son âme sœur... Elle avait noté qu'Adrien avait rougi et légèrement perdu ses moyens face à une Marinette vêtue d'une sublime robe rouge près du corps. Une folie que la jeune femme avait créé pour ses 18 ans. La journaliste en herbe avait donc déduit qu'Adrien n'était pas aussi insensible qu'il ne voulait le faire penser au charme de leur amie commune.

Quoi de mieux pour mettre des projets à exécution que de profiter des 18 ans de Nino, dernier de leur groupe d'amis à devenir majeur ?

Alya avait donc proposé à Marinette de faire la tournée des bars pour marquer le coup, et de terminer chez Adrien, dont la chambre était plus grande que leurs appartements respectifs...

Marinette avait protesté :

\- La dernière fois que tu as proposé d'aller dans un bar, Nino a du te ramener limite en te portant !

Nullement vexée, Alya avait balayé la remarque de Marinette.

\- J'avais voulu goûter à tout. Maintenant je sais ce que j'aime... Et puis le but n'est pas d'être ivre mais de passer un bon moment !

Marinette avait haussé les épaules, vaincue.

Elle avait donc passé un jean ajusté et un haut rose, défiant Alya de dire quoi que ce soit. En général, son amie insistait toujours pour qu'elle s'habille sexy lorsqu'Adrien était présent.

Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, Alya ne fit aucune réflexion, semblant approuver la tenue de sa meilleure amie.

Là encore Marinette aurait dû se méfier. Mais après tout... Que pouvait il arriver ?

Elles partirent, bras dessus, bras dessous, rejoindre les garçons.

Le premier bar ne payait pas de mine mais ils y avaient leurs habitudes. Ils s'y retrouvaient souvent le soir, pour se voir après une longue journée de cours séparés les uns des autres.

Nino et Adrien étaient déjà là, à leur table habituelle, penchés l'un vers l'autre en pleine conversation.

En les voyant, Nino se leva précipitemment pour embrasser Alya tandis qu'Adrien rougit légèrement sous le regard de Marinette. Ils se saluèrent et Alya commanda divers cocktails.

En sirotant l'alcool sucré, Marinette resta silencieuse, observant ses amis.

Alya, toujours aussi exubérante. Nino, qui ne voyait que sa copine, souriant et détendu.

Adrien enfin. Adorable et si mystérieux. Trois ans qu'il lui faisait battre le cœur sans le savoir.

Alya commanda une seconde tournée avant de se mettre à raconter une anecdote concernant le Ladyblog.

Marinette ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, perdue dans ses pensées.

Alya avait eu raison finalement. La soirée était agréable et la chaleur de l'alcool avait dénoué toutes ses inquiétudes.

Lorsque tout le monde se leva pour une destination quelconque, Marinette suivit le mouvement sans se poser de questions .

Le nouveau bar venait d'ouvrir. Il sentait encore la peinture fraîche.

Sa spécialité était une rangée de tables de billard flambant neuve. En les voyant Nino, les yeux brillants, se retourna et embrassa langoureusement Alya.

Marinette et Adrien échangèrent un léger sourire gêné comme à chaque fois que leurs amis se montraient un peu trop démonstratifs en leur présence.

Ils trouvèrent une table de libre et rapidement Nino entraîna Alya vers une des tables vertes, queues en main.

Marinette les observa jouer un instant en se lançant des défis, un sourire attendri aux lèvres.

Ces deux là étaient vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre. Elle ne regretterait jamais le jour où elle les avait enfermés dans un zoo puis oubliés...

Un léger raclement de gorge la fit revenir à l'instant présent. Adrien la regardait d'un air interrogatif.

\- Tout va bien Marinette ?

\- Excuse moi, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées...

Si la jeune fille avait pu lire les pensées de son ami elle aurait été bien surprise.

Car Adrien, la voyant perdue dans ses pensées, avait immédiatement pensé qu'elle avait fini par trouver un garçon à son goût.

L'idée était loin de lui plaire, il éprouvait une jalousie totalement irraisonnée. Après tout, il aimait Ladybug. Pas Marinette.

Mais à l'idée qu'un autre ne touche sa jolie amie, il sentait la colère monter en lui.

Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Marinette avait toujours été là, incarnant la joie de vivre, pétillante et amusante. Il avait toujours eu l'impression d'avoir un lien spécial avec elle, parce qu'elle l'avait vu en tant qu'Adrien et non pas "fils de" .

Agacé de la direction que prenaient ses pensées, il passa la main dans ses cheveux, essayant de cacher à Marinette sa jalousie.

\- Et sinon ? Ta semaine s'est bien passée ?

Marinette rougit légèrement, surprise qu'Adrien s'intéresse directement à elle. Rougeur qui perturba Adrien au plus haut point.

\- oh.. Et bien... Fatiguante. J'ai été... Très occupée.

La demoiselle parlait des trois Akumas qui étaient venus perturber sa semaine. Adrien l'imagina aussitôt dans les bras d'un autre.

Comme souvent lorsqu'il s'enervait, son côté Chat Noir apparut dans son comportement. Sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il s'approcha de Marinette jusqu'à être pratiquement collé à elle.

\- si tu as besoin de décompresser la semaine, appelle moi. On peut se faire une petite soirée ensemble de temps en temps...

Marinette écarquilla les yeux, en oubliant presque de respirer. Elle sentait ses joues brûler et son cœur battait la chamade.

\- Tu... Tous les deux ?

Adrien lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- ça laisserait du temps à Nino et Alya. Pour être seuls...

Marinette eut l'impression que son cerveau était victime d'un court circuit.

Elle avait dû trop boire sans s'en rendre compte.

La preuve : elle imaginait un Adrien se comportant comme Chat Noir, lui faisant du charme sans aucune retenue.

Elle devait probablement être à moitié inconsciente et si Adrien se trouvait si près, c'est qu'il devait essayer de la réanimer.

Quand le jeune homme se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle, comme pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille, la jeune fille, avec l'impression d'entrer en combustion spontanée, balbutia une excuse avant de fuir aussi vite que possible vers les toilettes.

Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage avant d'ouvrir sa sacoche, où elle trouva une Tikki pleurant de rire.

\- Tikki ?

La kwami tenta de retrouver un semblant de sérieux, ses yeux pétillants ruinant tous ses efforts.

\- oh. Désolée. Mais... C'est tellement... Amusant !

\- Tikki ! C'est tout sauf amusant... Adrien est... Enfin non.. Il n'est pas comme d'habitude.

La créature rouge étouffa un nouveau rire.

\- D'ailleurs j'ai sûrement trop bu. Ça doit être ça le problème...

\- Et bien... Si tu penses être ivre et imaginer tout ça... Profites en !

Marinette fronça les sourcils.

\- Que veux tu dire ?

\- Propose lui de t'embrasser.

Marinette secoua la tête agacée en refermant son petit sac. Elle se repassa de l'eau sur le visage en grommelant contre les idées saugrenues des kwamis.

Légèrement calmée, elle repartit vers la salle. Nino et Alya jouaient toujours. La façon dont Alya tournait autour de Nino en souriant férocement indiqua à Marinette qu'ils avaient encore dû parier sur la partie en cours.

Adrien était toujours à la table, un verre à la main, observant leurs amis avec un sourire amusé.

La jeune femme repensa à l'idée de Tikki, brièvement. Avant de secouer la tête agacée.

Elle rejoignit Adrien, essayant de se détendre et d'oublier le comportement étrange du jeune homme.

Le regard qu'il lui lança à son retour la perturba à nouveau. Jamais il ne l'avait examinée avec cette intensité avant.

Essayant de masquer sa gêne, elle désigna les tables de la tête.

\- ça te dit une partie ?

Adrien sourit d'un air canaille, se levant pour s'approcher d'elle.

\- OK... Mais...

Le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit.

\- seulement si celui qui perd a un gage...


End file.
